Notes from your secret admirer - Traduction de MissyEvil
by Not gonna die
Summary: AU. Emma Swan a un coup de cœur pour Régina Mills, fille populaire du lycée. Elle place des post-it à l'intérieur de son casier depuis quelques temps. La brune prétend les jeter. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'identité de la personne mais cela serait fabuleux que ce soit cette blonde qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder.


_**Notes from your secret admirer**_

 **Traduction de la fanfiction ''Notes from your secret admirer'' de MissyEvil. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à publier cette traduction.**

* * *

Régina ouvrit son casier et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver, accroché sur la porte, un autre post-it jaune.

 _''Si seulement tu te rendais compte''_

Elle roula des yeux, le froissa en une petite boule et fit mine de le jeter. Aucun de ses amis n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elle les gardait tous secrètement et soigneusement dans le tiroir de son meuble de chevet. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir qui était l'auteur de ces notes, elle n'en était pas moins intriguée.

Quelqu'un lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et elle se retourna, effrayée d'avoir pu être vue en train de rougir.

''Tu n'as toujours aucune idée de qui proviennent ces mots ? '' demanda sa meilleure amie, Katherine, et Régina secoua la tête.

''Non.''

'' Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais ? Le gars en histoire peut-être, il te regarde sans cesse …'' dit-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

''Voyons Katherine, nous savons très bien qu'il est incapable d'écrire une phrase sans faire au moins dix fautes d'orthographe.''

Katherine gloussa. ''C'est vrai. Eh bien, je suppose que notre mission continue.''

Régina leva un doigt tout en fermant son casier et commença à se diriger vers le prochain cours : Anglais. ''Correction, ta mission. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à savoir qui est l'auteur de ces mots, '' dit-elle tenant néanmoins la boule de papier.

Katherine jeta un regard à la balle puis à Régina et sourit. ''Je pensais que tu les jetais.''

En à peine quelques secondes, la tête de la brune devint aussi rouge qu'un crabe. Elle tourna le dos à son amie et s'éloigna. ''Allons en classe.''

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle elle percevait toujours nettement le rire de son amie.

 **OoOoO**

Emma Swan balaya le lieu du regard pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il était tard et la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle était seule. Elle courut jusqu'au casier de l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école.

'' Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, je veux dire, elle continue de les jeter. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très impressionnée Em'.''

Emma se retourna et fusilla son amie du regard. ''Alors pourquoi je ne les retrouve jamais dans la poubelle Ruby ? Elle fait totalement semblant.''

Ruby roula des yeux. ''Quoique tu dises, dépêche-toi de le faire.''

Emma gloussa et fit un grand sourire, fière d'elle alors qu'elle réussissait une fois de plus à forcer l'ouverture du casier de Régina.

Elle plaça rapidement la note à l'intérieur et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

 **OoOoO**

''Emma, tu penses qu'elle se doute que tu es l'auteur de ces mots ?'' demanda David plus tard dans la nuit.

Emma haussa les épaules.

''Je pense que c'est très romantique de sa part.'' dit Mary-Margaret, sa meilleure amie.

La blonde rit. ''Tu trouves que tout est romantique. Tu vois deux oiseaux côte à côte chaque jour et tu te mets à crier de joie.''

David s'esclaffa. ''Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris.''

Mary-Margaret feinta l'offense. ''Tu aurais dû être là.''

David prit rapidement sa copine entre ses bras. ''Je suis sûre que ce moment était adorable ma chérie.''

Emma grimaça. ''Dégueu.''

''Dit l'harceleuse romantique.''

''Hé, c'est vous les romantiques ici. Je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville !''

Les trois amis se mirent à rire.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla tôt. Elle avait cours de maths et d'anglais avec Régina, elle était donc très excitée d'aller en cours.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle vit que tous les autres enfants de sa famille d'accueil étaient déjà levés, une nouveauté. Elle prit rapidement place à table et se contenta pour déjeuner des restes qui lui avaient été laissés. Miss Dunkan était bonne cuisinière mais elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à cuisiner en grande quantité, aussi si Emma ne se levait pas à temps, elle prenait le risque qu'il ne lui reste plus grand-chose. Heureusement pour elle, il en restait suffisamment aujourd'hui.

Comparée aux autres familles d'accueil qu'elle avait connues, Miss Dunkan n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, contrairement aux autres qui n'arrivaient pas à garder une ado rebelle de 16 ans, cette dernière avait trouvé un moyen de la supporter. Un procédé consistant à mettre en place quelques règles de base et à la laisser seule le plus possible, chose qui convenait parfaitement à Emma. Même si elle se sentait seule quelques fois mais, elle avait ses amis pour combler cela.

''Je vais partir au lycée. '' dit-elle, se relevant tout en finissant de mâcher.

''Déjà ?!'' demanda une des autres filles, Gretel.

''Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes.'' répondit la blonde, comme si elle reprochait à Gretel d'être encore là.

La fille haussa juste les épaules.

 **OoOoO**

Emma fut rassurée d'être à l'heure pour voir Mary-Margaret et Ruby avant de regarder à distance Régina.

Elles observèrent la brune faire la même action que d'habitude mais cette fois Emma remarqua quelque chose de différent. Régina rougissait.

'' Dites-moi que je n'ai pas halluciné, '' dit-elle à ses deux amies, qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

Bordel non. Je l'ai vu aussi !'' affirma Ruby en souriant à la blonde.

Emma détala de son coin dès qu'elle vit Régina s'éloigner, elle manqua pourtant le moment où la brune jeta la boule de papier.

''Oh mon dieu.'' dit Mary-Margaret. Les deux autres ados la regardèrent subitement, elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui jurait comme ça.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Emma, ses yeux allant de ses amies à Régina qui disparut en entrant en classe.

''Tu avais raison !'' Mary-Margaret était quasiment en train de sauter partout.

''QUOI ?!'' demandèrent en même temps les deux autres ados.

''Elle a gardé ton mot ! Elle a prétendu l'avoir jeté mais l'a gardé et sa tête est devenue entièrement rouge !''

Emma arborait un large sourire qu'elle ne perdit pas en entrant en classe.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Neal mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Régina qui parlait à sa voisine – Maléfique. Plus connue sous le nom de ''Queen Bitch''.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?'' demanda Neal, les yeux brillants lorsque la blonde s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de lui.

''Rien… Disons que c'est un bon jour.''

Le sourire du garçon se fit d'autant plus grand comme il pensait que son coup de cœur était heureux parce qu'elle pouvait le voir. Emma n'en avait aucune conscience. ''C'est cool.''

 **OoOoO**

Le professeur arriva dans la classe, il fallait donc ouvrir ses bouquins mais l'esprit d'Emma se concentra sur le dernier rang. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ruby, ou Mary-Margaret, ou David mais elle avait laissé ailleurs que dans le casier de la brune, d'autres mots la nuit dernière.

Régina ouvrit son livre et Emma sentit des papillons se former dans son ventre quand celle-ci sourit et mordilla sa lèvre.

 **OoOoO**

Régina Mills s'installa à sa place habituelle à côté de Maléfique qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'on est populaire, on ne peut décider où l'on s'assoit. Les gens ont beaucoup d'attente. Elle sentit alors un regard sur elle et tourna vivement la tête.

Scannant la pièce, elle s'arrêta sur la blonde du premier rang et son espèce de stupide petit copain ou peu importe. Elle baissa un peu le regard en se rendant compte que ce ne pouvait pas être les yeux de cette fille qui s'étaient posés sur elle, vu qu'elle était déjà en pleine conversation avec M. Cassidy. C'était stupide d'y avoir cru, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait autant à cette pensée.

Elle se reprit pile au moment où leur professeur entra en classe, lui faisant comme à son habitude un clin d'œil. Elle roula des yeux et ouvrit son livre. Pourquoi continuait-il de faire ça.

Quand elle ouvrit son bouquin, elle remarqua quelque chose entre les pages. Une autre note jaune. Jetant un regard rapide sur son amie à côté d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, Régina récupéra le mot et le lut, ignorant que des yeux l'observaient encore.

 _''Arrête de rouler des yeux à cause de lui''_

Elle fronça les sourcils puis remarqua une autre note derrière la page. _''Et arrête de froncer les sourcils. J'ai simplement envie que tu gardes ce regard magnifique. Je voudrais que tu me regardes quelques fois''_

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et devint très large, tellement qu'il lui fit presque mal tandis que son cœur commençait à accélérer. Qu'importe l'auteur de ces mots, la brune devait le trouver. Elle savait à présent que cette personne faisait partie de sa classe et devait faire assez attention à elle pour remarquer qu'elle roulait souvent des yeux.

Malheureusement la seule personne étant assez proche et pouvant être un suspect potentiel n'était autre que Sydney. Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit lui.

Le professeur leur demanda de tourner la page et elle remarqua encore une note.

 _''Je ne suis pas Sydney, ne t'en fais pas''_

Un autre sourire et un sentiment de soulagement. Pas Sydney, d'accord. C'était cool.

Le reste du cours passa sans aucun problème et Régina retrouva Katherine dans le hall, elle lui montra les mots.

''Gina, c'est adorable ! Tu devrais absolument le rencontrer !''

Oui, sûrement mais comment. Je ne connais pas son identité.''

Katherine sembla réfléchir un moment à ce propos. Puis sa boucha s'ouvrit et saisissant ses épaules dit : ''laisse un mot dans ton casier, il le trouvera quand il forcera l'ouverture.''

Régina sembla y réfléchir et approuva doucement. ''D'accord, donc qu'est-ce que je dis ?''

''Mmh, que dirais-tu de l'inviter à ta fête et de lui demander de s'habiller en rouge. S'il est bizarre, il y aura assez de personnes pour te sauver.''

Régina sourit. ''Oui, je pense que je pourrais faire ça.''

 **OoOoO**

'' Tu en es sûre ?'' demanda Mary-Margaret en regardant son amie dans le miroir.

'' Non, mais je dois en finir avec ça. Ne pas savoir est pire que d'être rejetée je suppose.''

Ruby approuva. ''Elle a raison.''

Emma aplatit sa robe encore une fois. Ses mains tremblaient.

''Ne t'en fais pas Em', tu es belle,'' dit subitement David, surprenant tout le monde par sa soudaine apparition.

'' Merci David. Et merci pour la robe Ruby.''

Ruby lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la remercier, puis se plaça derrière son amie pour la coiffer. Elle mit ses cheveux en un chignon défait, laissant quelques boucles retomber derrière son visage. Emma regarda étonnée. ''Tu connais au moins quelqu'un à cette fête ?''

La blonde soupira. ''Je crois que Neal y sera. J'aurai au moins quelqu'un avec qui parler si Régina me rejette.

 **OoOoO**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Régina profitait de sa fête heureuse. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment regarder ses convives à la recherche de vêtement rouge. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait vu personne en porter et il commençait à se faire tard. Et si la personne qui avait un coup de cœur pour elle avait pris peur ?

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement la pièce une fois de plus, et tombèrent sur une magnifique personne. Des boucles blondes et une robe rouge-profond. Régina ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ la remarquer.

''Wow'' souffla-t-elle, heureuse que ses amis ne l'aient entendue. Une robe rouge. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être cette personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il était impossible qu'elle soit devenue si chanceuse. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre en rouge dans cette pièce. Elle but son verre de vin d'une traite et prit une grande inspiration. C'était l'occasion d'en devenir certaine.

Au moment où elle allait atteindre la blonde qui la regardait, quelqu'un fit irruption entre elles, Neal.

Son cœur se serra fortement comme elle le vit prendre Emma dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se détourna instantanément et s'enfuit à l'extérieur, n'entendant pas l'autre femme crier son nom.

 **OoOoO**

Emma Swan était vraiment nerveuse. Elle était la seule en rouge et ne savait pas si elle devait en être contente ou d'autant plus effrayée, car cela signifiait clairement que c'était elle l'auteur des notes. Après un bon moment, Régina la remarqua enfin et la bonde la vit boire son verre de vin d'un coup. Etait-ce de bon augure ? Emma n'en savait rien.

Régina se rapprocha d'elle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Juste au moment où Emma allait lui sourire, Neal s'imposa entre elles et la prit dans ses bras. Super, pile ce dont elle avait besoin, encore ce mec.

Il la serrait très fort et quand elle reporta de nouveau ses yeux sur Régina, elle remarqua que la jeune femme n'était plus là. Elle repoussa Neal brutalement et suivit la trace de la brune, franchissant la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu.

'' Régina !'' cria-t-elle mais la brune ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

 **OoOoO**

Régina se laissa tomber sur une des chaises à l'extérieur de sa propre véranda. Elle se sentait tellement trahie, et savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de l'être. Penser que l'auteur des mots aurait pu être Emma avait été stupide. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait un copain, qu'elle était hétéro, et pourquoi serait-elle intéressée par elle d'ailleurs ? Elles étaient trop différentes.

Emma était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Au moment où elle fut submergée par ses émotions, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Miss Swan apparut.

''Régina'' haleta-t-elle. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais se stoppa net alors qu'elle remarqua les larmes sur les joues de la brune, qui avait reçu le mauvais message.

''Bordel, je suis vraiment désolée,'' dit-elle mais Régina refusa ses excuses.

''Non, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser.''

'' Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.''

'' Tu prends tes propres décisions. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela Miss Swan,'' dit Régina, la fixant en s'efforçant de calmer son cœur, pourquoi cette femme devait-elle être si belle avec cette robe rouge.

'' Oui, mais cela t'a clairement bouleversée et ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste... Bordel je n'en sais rien.''

''Je ne suis pas bouleversée. Si toi et Neal voulez fricoter, allez ailleurs. Je ne te connais même pas vraiment.''

Les sourcils de la blonde se haussèrent. ''Est-ce qu'on parle du même sujet ?''

Les yeux de Régina se fermèrent un peu. ''Oui. Maintenant, tu devrais retourner profiter de la fête. J'attends quelqu'un par ailleurs.''

Cette fois, Emma rit, ''Oh tu ne comprends tellement rien.''

La brune n'étant pas ravie du comportement d'Emma se retourna, c'était enfantin et elle le savait mais elle ne se préoccupa pas de cela. ''Laisse-moi seule s'il-te-plaît.''

La blonde ne l'écouta pas et à la place se rapprocha de Régina, elle plaça sa main dans son dos, appuyant fort. ''Je suis désolée. Je serai en haut si tu as besoin de moi, je vais juste... chercher... quelqu'un... '' Elle rentra dans la maison d'un pas rapide.

 **OoOoO**

Régina ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle savait seulement que c'était un peu trop pour elle. Elle se détourna de nouveau et se redressa pour rentrer. A cause de ce mouvement, quelque chose tomba au sol. Un morceau de papier jaune. Elle le ramassa pour le mettre devant ses yeux.

 _'' Je t'apprécie. Genre... beaucoup. Maintenant, tu sais. Maintenant, c'est ton problème. Emma''_

La brune écarquilla les yeux et ne saurait dire à quelle vitesse elle pénétra dans la maison pour monter à l'étage, mais cela ne dut pas prendre plus de dix secondes. Elle se précipita d'abord dans le bureau de sa mère, attrapa un bout du même papier jaune qu'utilisait Emma et nota quelque chose dessus.

Elle haletait fortement en pénétrant dans sa propre chambre et vit la blonde assise sur son lit, semblant assez inquiète.

Emma releva la tête en entendant du bruit, réussissant à esquisser un sourire. Régina resta silencieuse en s'avançant vers elle et s'installa à ses côtés.

''Je n'en avais aucune idée.''

''Que je t'apprécie ?'' demanda Emma.

Régina hocha la tête. ''Oui.''

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elles étaient assises bizarrement. Il y avait tellement de tension entre elles et il s'agissait d'une de leurs premières conversations.

''Alors... qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?'' demanda enfin la blonde, brisant la glace.

Régina resta encore silencieuse une bonne minute, ce qui rendit la blonde encore plus nerveuse, avant de mettre sa main dans la sienne. Elle entendit l'autre femme laisser échapper un souffle tremblotant.

''J'étais effrayée à l'idée que cela pourrait être toi.''

Emma fronça les sourcils. ''Tu veux dire... tu voulais que ce soit moi ?''

Régina hocha la tête et sourit. ''On a beau ne pas se connaître beaucoup et n'avoir presque jamais parlé, je m'en doutais depuis le début et cela ne s'est jamais dissipé. J'ai appris à ne pas te regarder ou à ne pas penser trop souvent à toi, mais ces sentiments étaient toujours là.''

Le sourire qui se forma sur le visage de la blonde aurait pu illuminer le monde entier. ''Tu aurais dû m'en parler !''

Le sourire de Régina disparut. ''J'avais peur.''

Emma comprit et avança la main pour toucher gentiment son visage. ''Je sais, et je comprends.''

Tout à coup, la blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à rire. ''Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?'' demanda Régina, toujours tremblotante.

''Rien du tout. Je viens de me rendre compte... à quel point cette situation est bizarre. C'est en train d'arriver. Mes amis ne vont pas me croire.''

La brune se mit à rire à son tour en s'abaissant de manière à se retrouver au-dessus d'Emma. Son poing frôlant la joue d'Emma.

''Tu aimerais sortir avec moi un de ces jours pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître ?'' demanda la blonde.

''J'adorerais. Mais...''

''Quoi ?''

''Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?'' demanda timidement Régina et Emma s'illumina de nouveau. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de la brune et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres. Des feux d'artifices explosèrent lorsque leurs bouches se détachèrent lentement.

Quand elles se détachèrent enfin, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. La main de Régina trouva son chemin jusqu'au ventre de la blonde et y posa rapidement un mot sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive.

''Je ferais mieux d'y aller... vérifier si tout se passe bien en bas. Tu viendras danser un peu avec moi ?''

''Tes amis seront d'accord ?'' demanda Emma avec hésitation.

''Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent,'' répliqua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Emma se rassit, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Quand elle se redressa complètement, elle remarqua une note tombée sur son genou et la prit, en la lisant elle devint tout sourire.

 _''Je t'apprécie aussi. Beaucoup''_

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours encourageant._

 _Merci à Summerspell pour sa formidable collaboration._


End file.
